the date
by Emiily.23
Summary: Jeff and Sebastian go out to celebrate their 4th month together as a couple and they end up on a random bar that is playing live music. Little did Jeff know that this will change his life. Niff! - Song fic based on the song 'La cita' by Jeremias.


_**Hey everyone…It's me again with another Niff story **__** Sorry to all the Jeffbastian shippers, you probably won't like this story :/**_

_**So, this is a little one-shot I wrote after having listen too many times to 'La cita' by Jeremias. I tried translating the lyrics so /sorry/ if the translation is awful! If any of you know/understand the Spanish lyrics and can offer a better translation then let me know! I'll be glad to fix them!**_

_**As always, English is not my first language and this wasn't corrected by anyone so I'm sure there /are/ mistakes. Let me know!**_

_**Questions and criticism makes a write better so reviews are welcome :D**_

_**Now… 'THE DATE'.. enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Sebastian had invited his blonde boyfriend out to celebrate the 4th month they had been together. Not that the blonde was excited to go out but that was what boyfriends did right? Here the problem… Jeff was with the tall brunet just because his family was going through a hard economic situation and Sebastian, being the spoilt rich kid he is, was willing to help him only if he accepted to be his 'soul mate'. Jeff had no other option than to fake being so.

As the 2 of them entered a random bar where live music was being played, Sebastian asked for a table with a nice view and that's why they were now sat on the far corner of the restaurant. The view was amazing, that's for sure. A half frozen lake with dim lights could be seen but truth to be said, Jeff was more into the show that was about to begin.

The waiter came seconds later and took their orders, Jeff simply nodded to whatever Sebastian was saying. That was how their relationship worked after all. Meanwhile a short brunet was getting ready in the stage with his guitar and started playing some random song.

The blonde and his brunet boyfriend fell into a quick chat about work and those things. Nothing out of the ordinary for any of them. But then something happened, the singer on the stage asked who liked Latin music and as many people started cheering and clapping furiously he started singing a song in Spanish.

Jeff quickly directed his attention to the stage to see what the song was about. He really like Spanish, actually, he was a teacher of said language and wanted to listen to the brunet's pronunciation. Yes, he was a little /too/ perfectionist regarding his job and some other areas of his life.

"So here one of my favourites oldies, hope you enjoy it!" the singer said and started playing the firsts notes of the song with his guitar. When he got the right tone he started singing.

'_Llegó, a mis ojos como un ciclón, tu mirada desde el rincón, dejando a su paso un mar, de neón humo y licor, no sé con quién andas si es tu novio, a mí me da igual'_

**(A/N: I got to my eyes like a cyclone, your look from the corner, leaving in its wake a sea of neon,** **smoke and liquor, I don't know who you're with, if it is your boyfriend, gives me the same…)**

The brunet raised his eyes locking them with Jeff and the latter thought he couldn't breathe anymore. Those eyes…they show so many feelings, not only because of the song. They seemed to have casted a spell on Jeff and he couldn't break it, no matter how hard he tried. He eventually gave up getting lost in the lyrics.

'_Me fui acercando un poco a ti y me dije sin parpadear, que bien se le ve el blue jean, sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron, cuando al fin supe tu nombre'_

**(A/N: I started approaching you slowly and I told myself without blinking, how well the blue jean looks on him, without thinking I took a step closer, and in the guts I felt fish swimming when finally I learnt your name)**

It was the end of the show and Jeff slowly stood up excusing himself, he told Sebastian he needed to go the bathroom. Instead of doing so he slowly walked next to the stage where the brunet singer was drinking some water.

"He-hey, are you the guy that was singing minutes ago?" the blonde asked nervously and tried hard not to gasp when the short brunet turned. He was even more handsome now that he got to see him face to face!

"Mmm yeah, it's me… I'm Nick by the way, and you are…" Nick said smiling softly offering his hand to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him.

"Jeff…My name is Jeff." He said smiling goofily. After some seconds he realized he was supposed to shake Nick's hand so he did so giving it a light squeeze. He never expected the sparked he felt when their hands touched but he let it go breathing deeply and smiling.

Nick felt like something inside him moved on a pleasant way, as if this Jeff guy was something more than just a simple fan. He smiled sweetly and took in his appearance. The blonde was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans. God! Those really fit him.

'_Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar, que manera de juntar a este par de extraños, que se empiezan a extrañar, pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano, y yo con botella en mano, no podré olvidar la cita del azar'_

**(A/N: And the plan of the destiny began to work on a way to put this pair of strangers together that start missing each other, soon you'll have to come back with that other male and I, with a bottle in hand, won't forget this random appointment.)**

Nick turned and picked up a random piece of paper writing something down, then he gave it to the blonde.

"It's my number…I guess the man sitting with you is your boyfriend but you know.." he shrugged "I am playing again tomorrow in this pub and I'd love to see you there… if you can go, that's it " Nick smiled sweetly and jumped a little when Jeff took the paper and quickly folded it pecking his cheek. Then he was gone.

Not more than 2 hours later Nick was finally at home pretty exhausted. He was about to get into the bed when his phone rang, it was a message from an unknown number. He groaned but got up reluctantly.

'Nick, it's Jeff, we met today in the restaurant. Still up the offer for tomorrow? I am free so… - J'

The brunet quickly sat in the bed staring at the screen of his phone in shock. Was that even real? He couldn't help the grin that took place in his face and had to bit his lip not to wake up all his neighbors by the shout he wanted to let out.

'Sure! Pick you up at 8pm or do you prefer to meet there? – N'

The reply came less than 3 minutes later.

'Meet you there, I told Sebastian (boyfriend) you were a classmate from school. Sorry! I'll explain better tomorrow – J'

Nick frowned but said nothing. Jeff was going to meet him after all right? And without his boyfriend… that was a great beginning. However the world 'boyfriend' made the brunet feel sick in his stomach, but he let it go, once again.

The brunet quickly sent the address and explained what the plan was. The blonde agreed without second thoughts.

It was finally the day they were going to meet! It was 8:02 pm and Nick was already inside the pub waiting for his blonde date to came. He was drinking a beer and chatting with some friends that were going to perform that night. After some more minutes of waiting Jeff finally arrived looking more gorgeous than even. He was wearing a black shirt with white jeans and a small red tie.

Nick was sure he was drooling and blushing but the blonde seemed not to notice it, after all there was little light in the place. Nick looked at him straight in the eyes and gathered all his manpower not to kiss Jeff there and now… 'He has a boyfriend' he kept repeating to himself.

'_A que te dedicas cuando no estas, divirtiéndote en algún bar, preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar, rezo para conseguirme alguien como tú. Doblo esta apuesta a mi corazón cuando ahí tu sin ton ni son me invitaste a bailar una banda empezó a tocar y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas…'_

**(A/N: What do you do when you're not having fun in a bar? you asked, and the light in your eyes made me speak 'I pray to find someone like you'. My heart doubled its bet when there thy without rhyme or reason, you invited me for a dance, a band began to play and in the ear you told me that song was for me)**

The boys felt into an interesting chat getting to know each other. Jeff told the brunet the real story about his relationship with Sebastian and Nick tried to be understanding and supporting… but it all felt quiet surreal for him.

"So…what do you do when you're not having fun in a random bar?" Jeff asked changing topic and giggling nervously.

Nick was caught off guard and blinked a few times before answering.

"I pray to find someone like you!' he answered only realizing after that how cheesy that sounded.

Nick friend's band started playing some covers and Jeff mainly jumped from his seat.

"Come on Nicky…I love this song!" he said getting lost inside the crowd while swaying his hips in a way that the brunet couldn't say no! So he followed him hugging Jeff from behind wrapping his arms around his waist.

The blonde turned in the embrace and moved a little down whispering in Nick's ear "This song is for you…it always makes me think of my ideal man and it seems it's you!" He smiled lovingly and moved back just a little only to connect their lips on a so-needed kiss.

'Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión'

**(A/N: and that moment was eternal for us celebrating the meeting of two shipwrecked on the passion's shores)**

The kiss was short and messy because there were so many people crushing into them that eventually they went back to their table hand in hand.

"I don't want you to go already!" Nick whined and Jeff giggled.

"I don't want to go either…why don't we go to…you know… your place or…" He looked down embarrassed because… was Nick getting his message?

Realization hit the brunet hard and his eyes opened comically wide.

"You…are telling me that – we – you know – mmm… a hotel?" he offered and bit his lower lip nervously.

Jeff looked at him between his eyelashes nodding shyly. "Ye-yeah…if-if you want t-to…" he added softly and cursing himself for stuttering.

"But your boyf-… doesn't matter…let's go!" he said changing his mind while speaking and grabbing his hand, kissing him hard and running out of the place.

"I want you so badly!" he murmured against his lips.

Once they got their room on the nearest motel they let their body talk. The kisses, soft touches and closeness spoke by themselves. The time they spent exploring every new piece of exposed skin was too much to even care about what was going to happen next, in some hours.

The moment seemed eternal, the time didn't matter any longer, now it was simply Nick and Jeff, Jeff and Nick…and no Sebastian or any other person had place in their minds. They didn't matter any longer.

8:30 am there was a sharp knock in their door signaling the end of their time together. Nick reluctantly disentangled his legs from Jeff and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning sleeping head…" the brunet said sweetly as Jeff smiled sleepily.

"I want all the mornings to be like this…" he murmured and looked at Nick pecking his lips

"Let's get going…we can meet again tomorrow…if you want to" Nick said quietly kissing his lips sweetly and getting up to get dressed.

"Are you up to be my lover? I can't leave Sebastian…not now!" Jeff said biting his lower lip and getting dressed as well.

"I am up for whatever you want me to…as long as I am /with you/" he said and pulled him down for a loving kiss that hold so many promises!

'_Llego, a mis ojos como un ciclón, tu mirada desde el rincón, dejando a su paso un mar, de neón humo y licor, no sé con quién andas si es tu novio, a mí me da igual'_

**(A/N: I got to my eyes like a cyclone, your look from the corner, leaving in its wake a sea of neon,** **smoke and liquor, I don't know who you're with, if it is your boyfriend, gives me the same…)**

Jeff was taken back to reality by people clapping. What had happened? He shook his head quickly and turned on his seat only to come face to face with his boyfriend.

"Baby what happened? You seemed like you were day dreaming while listening to the guy singing!" Sebastian laughed as if the best joke had been said. "I know he has a nice voice but it isn't better than mine!" He said matter of factly winking playfully.

Jeff frowned and looked as the brunet singer went down the stage.

"Come on love…let's go!" The tall brunet said standing up. He had already paid the bill.

"Mmmm Bas? Are we leaving now? Would you mind waiting for me for a second? I need to go the bathroom!" The blonde shrugged a little biting his lower lip. Sebastian groaned but sat again.

Jeff slowly stood up making his way to the little place next to the stage. He wanted everything to be just like his 'dream'.

"He-hey, are you the guy that was singing minutes ago?" the blonde asked nervously and tried hard not to gasp when the short brunet turned. Just like his daydream!

"Mmm yeah, it's me… I'm Nick by the way, and you are…" Nick said smiling softly offering his hand to the gorgeous blonde standing in front of him.

"Jeff…My name is Jeff." He said smiling goofily.

Little did both guys know that exact day, 4 years later, they will be saying 'Yes, I do' in front of a priest.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know **

**Niff you all **


End file.
